Halo: The wolf and the Jedi
by FoxtrotGolfSierra
Summary: noble six survives his last stand and is equipped with a company of marines, forerunner equipment and augmentations and a ship but when he tries to escape reach the slipspace drive malfunctions and he, his crew and his ship are thrown off course and they are flung into a whole new galaxy.
1. Reclaimer

Spartan File: B-312  
Codename: Wolf  
First name: Calder  
Last name: Classified  
Date of birth: 2532  
eye colour: blue  
hair colour: dark blonde  
height: 6'7weight: 200lb  
Designation: B-312 Spartan-III Commando/Beta company/ONI  
Rank: Lieutenant  
Rating: Hyper Lethal Vector  
Callsign: Noble six  
Fireteam: Noble Team  
status: MIA  
last seen: defending the pillar of autumn, boneyard, reach / 30 august, 2552  
confirmed kills: over 17,000  
armour colouration: black and aqua

* * *

 **Epsilon Eridani System, Reach, Forerunner Facility, Operating Theatre / 27 November, 2552 / 10.5 light years from SOL / Spartan B-312, Lt Calder, UNSC**

Everywhere.  
Everywhere was numb. Six tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy to open as if a pair of one ton weights were holding them down he tried to move but all he could manage was a slight shake of his head."Beta look, he's awake" a childlike voice started startling six remembered being stabbed in the abdomen with an energy sword, his last stand"Good job Theta" a female voice with a distinct American twang to it replied "Gamma tell alpha the Spartan is awake and theta, stop the anaesthetic, slowly remember what happened to Straka.""o-kay" the newly identified Gamma so slowly six opened his eyelids, as far as he could tell he was in a operating theatre, on a long cold table and wearing his standard grey military uniform, around him were various medical tools and large screens containing bucket loads of information about the patient. even more unsettling was the small figure in black armour kneeling on his chest, inspecting his face with a blank yellow visor."ah, Spartan you've finally woken up" she started with the American accent he had heard before "my name is Beta also known as Texas and that over there is Theta" pointing to a hologram of a purple Spartan in the corner of the room."Were are we, how did I get here and who are you" Calder asked."well as for your first question we are in a ancient forerunner structure, made over 10,000 years ago, and then" she sighed before returning to her story "after your last stand a passing group of ODSTs found you unconscious and severely wounded, its taken you several months to heal and whilst you were out we made some 'modifications'"  
"what kind of modifications" Noble Six asked her as he swung his legs of the table and began swinging them to get the feeling back.  
"well, we coated your bones in a superior forerunner alloy" came the voice of Theta, bringing up a large holoscreen showing a human body "you have now been given neural implants, improved augmentations and a,"  
"one of your eyes was damaged" Texas chimed in so that before Theta could finish his sentence "it's still there but we have had to replace most of it with a high power camera, as for your third question, then I suppose we should let Alpha tell you"  
Suddenly a door whooshed open to reveal another hologram of a Spartan in dark blue armour and a spherical object which had a blue eye floating beside him.  
"reclaimer your finally awake" started the spherical object "my name is militant bias of construction facility 07, it is good to see that you are alive"  
"wait, what do mean reclaimer"  
"after the forerunners activated the halo ring's they told all of their constructs that humans would take on the responsibility of protectors of the galaxy" bias explained "it is therefore my objective to assist you with anything you need"  
"and my name is Alpha, or Church, I am your new AI" The hologram beside him stepped in before the monitor could get carried away "and before you ask, yes I have reached metastability and yes Beta, Theta, Gamma and the others are fragments of my logic core"  
Six stood up and rubbed his eyes "are there any UNSC forces here Alpha"  
"actually there is about a company of marines and one platoon of ODST's lieutenant" came a familiar voice, Six looked over to the source and saw the face of Sgt Walker, one of the troopers involved with the raid on SWORD.  
"Walker?"  
"aye lieutenant, me and my boys managed to escape after we saw that your job was done" he Walker replied in a light Scottish accent.  
"now we are done with the formalities we should probably show noble six his new weapons and armour" came a green hologram.  
"All right Delta lets go" said Church in a submissive tone.  
"with all due respect Alpha we should probably get back to fighting the covenant"  
"for gods sake Delta, for the love of god just shut up"

* * *

The 4 of them came to stop in front of the forerunner armoury doors, a heavyset titanium alloy construct that was built to withstand nuclear explosions, inside was a mass of conveyor belts and machines that were all constructing weaponry, human, covenant and forerunner. At the back of the room six saw a stand with what looked like ODST armour on it.  
"Is that my armour" Calder inquired.  
"yes Spartan, it is" replied militant bias.  
"This is the spectre class MJOLNIR gen 2" Alpha explained as the group sidled towards it (or in militants case 'hovered') "when the Spartan IIs first came into the war the UNSC wanted to make a more manoeuvrable and stealthy version of the standard set, that's where the gen 1 came into action. The prototype was assigned to Spartan A-028 for field testing but one of the features of the armour was to contain all armour upgrades, unfortunately this proved too much to handle and A-028's brain collapsed from the strain of operating it and the project was dropped, now with blueprints obtained by yours truly and more advanced forerunner technology we have been able to create a new model which should function properly when paired with an AI"  
"you don't sound very sure" six responded to the monologue.  
"yes but where's the fun in testing it first, besides this has many advantages to it: light shield, bubble shield, active camo, hologram generator, armour lockup, healing unit, speed booster, x-ray vision and a little piece of magic I like to call QES, otherwise known as quantum entanglement storage which essentially allows you to access this entire armoury from the palm of your hand. As for weapons if you clench your fists in a sparring way the nit will activate two plasma blades from the wrists and it can also be teleported directly onto you from your neural interface"  
There was a bright white light and suddenly six was in his new armour, it felt a lot lighter than his previous set which weighed a literal ton, he brought his arm up to his visor and clenched his fist to get a feel for it when and orange blade appeared from underneath his wrist that made a strange noise whenever he moved it about.  
"do you want to see your ship captain Calder" asked militant bias in what sounded like a sarcastic tone.  
"ship?"  
"why yes, your going to have some vessel to transport the marines off reach wont you"  
The monitor led them through another doorway to a large hangar bay with a large UNSC frigate but it was a little smaller and a lot sleeker, on the side printed in white letters was the words **UNSC NOBLE DAWN** which Six approved off and was jet black with aqua markings.  
"this vessel contains its own self-making armoury, hugaroks and vehicles of all three of our factions, it has much better shields, slipspace drive and can contain about 700 crew members" bias explained.  
Noble Six glanced around at the marines in the hangar, they were all either talking among their groups or maintaining a vehicle, he then noticed 4 ODST's walking up to him.  
" hello sir" the one in the lead said "my name is Marcus Haust"  
"who the hell are these guys" six demanded to Sgt Walker.  
"I figured you needed a new Fireteam so I chose the best in my platoon"  
"okay but don't let them get in my way" Six then proceeded to activate his loudspeaker "MARINES, MARINES, I WANT EVERYONE ONBOARD IN FIVE MINUTES, NO MAN LEFT BEHIND"  
"noble six I should warn you that there are some strange magnetic fields around the planet, you'll have to slipspace from within atmosphere" militant told him  
"WHAT, that's crazy a passing marine yelled at the monitor "there's no way that will work"  
"well we will se Pv"

* * *

Six entered the bridge of the UNSC NOBLE DAWN to see a blend of standard human technology and the distinct hum of holoscreens, all around him were marines who were acting as the impromptu crew, he sat down in the captains chair and removed his helmet.  
"this is monitor of CF 07 opening hangar bay doors"  
The ship slowly began to rise out of the hangar bay and hovered above the underground facility.  
"this is captain Calder, everyone prepare for atmospheric slipspace jump, Alpha ETA"  
"About 6 hours if were lucky sir" the AI replied.  
"Jump in 5"  
"4"  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"JUMP" ...

* * *

 **for this story I have used some of the AIs in red v blue (a halo fanfilm that you should seriously check out)  
-thebritishnightwing**


	2. Chalmuns Cantina

Noble Six watched as the stars flew past at over 30 times the speed of light, It had been 2 hours and 27 minutes since they had jumped and there were still over 3 hours left until they would be at earth, hopefully.  
"oh shit" came a voice of one of the marines operating a terminal "sir we have a problem"  
"what is it private" came delta, the acting captain of the ship.  
"we have got a slipspace rupture probably caused by reach's magnetic fields, everybody brace for impac-"  
The young soldier was cut off as a massive jolt rocked the ship and Calder saw the stars reappear from the darkness of slipspace, just ahead of them was a large desert planet.  
"Delta, where the hell are we"  
"Sorry captain, at the moment I do not have enough data to form an educated guess, but I would suggest scouting the planet below us"  
"ok, Theta get a scan going, delta bring is in to land"  
"yes captain" replied to the two AI's.

* * *

Six watched as the hangar door lowered and sunlight poured in, their plan was for the marines and ODST to relax outside and inside whilst Six (or one since he was the only known survivor of noble team) took the new noble team and alpha to a nearby settlement with two warthogs to get information. Alpha had already confirmed that the inhabitants had achieved space travel. The marines rushed out all doing slightly different activities, around 20 troopers stuck their guns into the sand and started kicking a white and black ball around whilst shouting and laughing. He looked over to the new noble team, all dressed in black.  
First there was Cpl Ethan Hawkes, the new hacker of noble team and he had golden marking along his helmet and chest, Next was Sgt Paul Walker who was the one surviving trooper from the raid on SWORD with a m247 heavy machine gun, Spartan laser and red markings as the new gunnery chief, third was Pv Marcus Felix Haust who boasted a sniper rifle and green stripes, Cpl David psyches was like Emile in all ways but blood and boasted blue colouration and finally was Pv Martin Holmes, a nervous boy about the age of 19 and still in his first year of the UNSC who filled in the niece of the person on the team that just provides fire support who had sprayed his armour mostly white. Behind them were two standard configuration warthogs with standard desert camo. The six of them mounted onto the warthogs, Six was in the passenger seat of the lead vehicle with Felix driving and Hawkes operating the gun.

* * *

after about 20 minutes of driving through the ruff sand and sending dust flying in every direction the team came to the outskirts of a fairly large settlement, the buildings were low, primitive and made of sandstone, inhabiting the settlement were all sorts of humanoid, some human but most were strange aliens of unknown origin.  
"all right noble, remember don't start any fights and that these guys are NOT the covenant" Church briefed through the cars speaker.  
With that the two warthogs sped through the town to what they supposed was a central plaza, gaining stairs from the residents as they went.  
"who are they"  
"what is that strange vehicle"  
"are they imperial droids" were just a few of the whispers One heard with his enhanced hearing.  
Eventually they stopped at a large clearing filled with giant lizards and market stalls, on the other side of the market was a domed building with a sign saying ' **Chalmuns Cantina** _no droids allowed'_ outside was a heavyset hog like creature that seemed to be the bouncer.  
"five, three guard the cars, four get a round of drinks for the locals, two try and get some gossip, one your with me"  
The five ODSTs dismounted and did what they were told with Walker and Felix guarding the warthogs whilst the rest followed One into the cantina.  
"hel-mets remov-ed" the bouncer said in a croaky voice and seeming happy that they weren't robots as he nodded for them to go in.  
Inside was a rather lively bar that reminded Six of insurrectionist parties he had infiltrated, everywhere people were talking and laughing and drinking with a band of pink skinned aliens playing what sounded like jazz, immediately Ethan and David strode over to the bar whilst Calder scanned the room with his azure blue eyes, gaining a few looks in return.  
He heard raucous laughter emanating from the bar, evidently coming from Hawkes.  
"Come on, tell me every single one of you wouldn't of done the same thing" Came his Welsh accent.  
"Well son, that's a hell of a story but you've wasted enough of my staffs time" Said the Barman.  
"Well hey are you hourly?" Ethan retorted, earning another roar of laughter.  
After a few minutes the team gathered round the entrance and left the establishment.  
They were greeted by a platoon of white armoured soldiers, all pointing their weapons at Six and his team.  
A soldier with an orange pauldron stated simply "You are under arrest for the use of projectile weaponry"  
"Well Shit" David said.  
"I'm sorry trooper but what are the charges?" Six asked.  
"Possession of projectile weaponry under the humane war act, possession of lethal weaponry without a permit-"  
"What the shit, we're soldiers, of course we carry guns."  
"You know, If I were you I would let this slide" Six stated calmly.  
"And why is that" the trooper asked.  
Six instantly summoned his hard-light blade and activated it, making a clear blade of bright blue light appear and he pointed it at the trooper "This is why."  
"Possession of a lightsaber and threatening to assault an imperial trooper" The soldier seemed to be smirking "All units... ENGAGE"  
There were multiple flashes of bright red light, almost blinding the team, when they opened their eyes they spotted a domed energy shield around them with Martin in the middle, holding out his hands.  
"That's one impressive party trick martin" Felix chuckled as he reloaded his sniper rifle.  
Suddenly a large explosion came from the market place and a group of ragtag people started shooting the troopers.  
The energy shield dropped.  
"What the hell is going on" David questioned.  
"Just run to the car" Calder retorted.

* * *

They had been speeding along the desert for a few minutes, away from the growing battle at the cantina.  
Felix stood in the passenger seat whilst six drove their warthog.  
"Oh, son of a bitch." Felix said.  
"What is it?"  
"Enemy aircraft, six o'clock"  
Six looked over his shoulder to see two H shaped fighters and a smaller one that looked like an M, this proved to be a fatal mistake and the Hog went into a barrel roll before it was able to recover, wasting precious seconds.  
Two light green beams shot from each aircraft and Six heard someone shout "BAIL!".  
And then there was blackness.  
 **XXX**  
Calder fluttered his eyes and saw a few cracks in his EOD visor.  
He saw the burning wreck of their warthog a few feet away, the H fighters were circling the area and the M shaped craft was landing, out of it hopped two troopers who scanned the area with their weapons before one of them pressed something on the side of their helmet.  
"Command, this is Omega, hostiles are down and the area is secure, over"  
Suddenly the wing of one of the fighters blew up and it spiralled into the ground, the other craft tried to locate the source but was shot down by another rocket.  
Six turned his head to see a marine in the passenger seat of a warthog reloading a rocket launcher.  
"Oorah, Hole in one ya bastard born pricks" He said in a Scottish accent.  
"Dude, stop milking it" replied the driver.


End file.
